Kokoro no Takarabako
Kokoro no Takarabako et Diamonds in My Heart sont les chansons thème de Chocobo Racing. Toutes les deux sont composées par Kenji Ito et arrangées par Shiro Hamaguchi de manières différentes. Les paroles, écrites par Takashi Tokita et chantées par le chœur d'enfants de Suzukake, illustrent les souvenirs d'un séjour passé avec un être cher. Kokoro no Takarabako Kokoro no Takarabako est la chanson thème de la version japonaise de Chocobo Racing. Elle est interprétée par Hiromi Ohta. Paroles Kanji :忘れないでね　僕と遊んだ日 :長い道をどこまでも行ったよね :走り疲れて　転んだときは :君がいつでも力づけてくれた :一緒にいつまでも　走り続けていた :お腹がすいて　帰る事も忘れて :皆でいつまでも遊んでいられると :信じてたあの日にまた帰りたい :覚えてるかな　君と出会った日 :君は一人　つまらなそうにしてた :声をかけると　うつむきながら :恥ずかしそうに　笑顔見せてくれた :一緒に走り出し　心はずませてた :これから何か　始まる事夢見て :皆でいつまでも遊んでいられると :思ってたあの日に　また戻ろうよ :そよ　風　青空　友達 :皆の笑顔そのままに心の宝箱にいれて :僕が今も一人走り続けている :あの頃の夢忘れる事できずに :どこかで出会えたら　同じ笑顔見せて :信じてた明日へまた走ろうよ Romaji :Wasurenai de ne, boku to asonda hi :Nagai michi wo doko made mo itta yo ne :Hashiri tsukarete koronda toki wa :Kimi ga itsu demo chikara dzuketekureta :Issho ni itsu made mo, hashiri tsudzuketeita :Onaka ga suite, kaeru koto mo wasurete :Minna de itsu made mo asonde irareru to :Shinjiteta ano hi ni mata kaeritai :Oboeteru ka na, kimi to deatta hi :Kimi wa hitori, tsumarana sou ni shiteta :Koe wo kakeru to utsumuki nagara :Hazukashi sou ni egao misetekureta :Issho ni hashiri dashi, kokoro hazumaseteta :Kore kara nani ka hajimaru koto yume mite :Minna de itsu made mo asonde irareru to :Omotteta ano hi ni mata modorou yo :So yo kaze, ao sora, tomodachi :Minna no egao sono mama ni kokoro no takarabako ni irete :Boku ga ima mo hitori hashiri tsudzuketeiru :Ano koro no yume wasureru koto dekizu ni :Doko ka de deaetara, onaji egao misete :Shinjiteta ashita e mata ha Shirōu yo Diamonds in My Heart Diamonds in My Heart est la chanson thème de la version internationale de Chocobo Racing. Elle est interprétée par Vicky Bell. Paroles :Do you remember the days when we had a long long way to go :And you were there for me, as I was there for you to be around :The sun was shining brightly down on us so gently :That we thought we could go on for as long and as far as we pleased :Hand in hand, forever and far more, we would run, we'd never have enough :Didn’t even need know if it was time to eat or time to sleep :On and on, the hours tick away so the memories can go astray :How I miss the days of golden sun; and please, I'd rather be with you :I still remember the days when we had a long long time to share :That's when I saw you there, looking as tired as I used to be :"Hello", I said unsurely; you smiled a little shyly :Soon we knew we would go on together on a journey to our dreams :Hand in hand, forever and far more, we would run, we'd never have enough :Didn't even care to ask how far away from home we'd have to go :On and on, the hours tick away, so the memories can go astray :Oh I miss the never-ending road, and sure, I'd rather be with you :Sweet summer breeze or autumn leaves :Through winter skies and blooming flowers of spring :Friends and their laughter, precious and kind :Let all shine like diamonds in my heart :All along, I'm here to find the way to the dream we used to have before :And I hope to see again your smiling face along the way somewhere :If you hear me calling out today and you see the meaning of it all :Come and join me on this space again; you know, tomorrow will be there Vidéos en:Kokoro no Takarabako Catégorie:Chansons